


Mine Forever

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Assisted Suicide, Christmas Eve, Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drugs, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Graphic Description, Guns, I think that's it????, M/M, Making Out, Mental Instability, Murder, Paranormal, Serial Killers, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M, Toxic Relationship, hopeless in love, oh there's also smut, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “You’re sure about this?” Felix whispers as his shirt gets tugged over his head, Min merely giggles and kisses along his neck.“Of course babydoll.” Minho smirks and pushes him down to the bed. “I’m gonna keep you forever.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	Mine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so as I'm sure you've read the tags this is not a happy story LMAO this isn't something any of you have seen from me before so yeah. Please if you think you even have a chance or being triggered do not read this. This has been where I've been dumping all my depression and suicidal thoughts so please be mindful of that. 
> 
> If you do continue to read I hope you like it!!

_ 50 Years Ago  _

“You’re sure about this?” Felix whispers as his shirt gets tugged over his head, Min merely giggles and kisses along his neck. 

“Of course babydoll.” Minho smirks and pushes him down to the bed. “I’m gonna keep you forever.” He whispers. 

Felix will be his, he’ll get to keep him always after tonight, they’ll never be apart. He pulls his own shirt off and crawls on top of him, hands reaching into his back pocket already. 

Christmas Eve, spent at the Hotel Cortez.

“I love you.” Felix stares you at him, his fingers tracing across his stomach and downwards. “I love you.” Min licks along his small fingers, their eyes locking. 

“What if we get caught?” 

Minho laughs and tips open the package placing the small tab on his tongue. He then leans down and passes it to Lix, his hand working his jeans down at the same time. 

The younger moans softly and accepts the drug, letting it melt down his throat. 

“They hear people fuck all the time babydoll.” Min murmurs, he opens a second packet and sets the second tab on his tongue. He tips his head back as the effects start almost instantly. 

“That’s not what I meant. I meant what if we get too fucked up and don’t check out on time.” Felix tips his head back, his blonde hair spreading out across the pillows. Minho tugs down Lix’ jeans and boxers in one pull, his body now bare. 

“Woah...that works fast, the room is spinning.” He giggles and unbuttons his own jeans. 

“Imagine them finding our bodies, how sick.” Min leans down and licks across his neck, “you taste so good.” He murmurs, tugging his pants down easily. 

“I want you inside me already.” Felix whispers, it’s obvious the drug is already coursing through his veins. Sweat starting all over him, his eyes rolling back along with his hips. 

Minho feels it too, this is what he wants. He wants them to be together forever. 

He can feel his heart starting to slow already, the room spinning more and more. He pulls his jeans down quickly and grabs for the lube in his other pocket. 

Lix looks up at him with hazy eyes, lower lip between his teeth. He sticks his tongue out and grabs Minho’s hand, sucking his digits between his lips. 

Minho spreads the lube across his entrance and uses his other hand to open him up. Being quick about, two fingers changing to three in mere seconds. Felix is a mess, panting around his fingers. 

“Oh my god, fuck it feels like...I don’t even know…” the blonde hides his face in his arms. 

Min hums, watching his every move, he wants nothing more than to be inside his boyfriend. To make them locked together forever. 

He pulls his fingers out and slicks himself up, not wasting any time to push inside. Lix screams, nails digging into his shoulders. “Oh Min!” 

The elder nearly cries, pushing into him deeply, their lips meeting. The drug washes over them as they move together, their bodies melting into each other. Felix moans breath coming fast, his little whimpers and whines getting intense. 

“I-it feels like my heart will explode! H-harder!” 

Minho grabs his hips and uses what little strength he has. The drug takes over his senses making him lose control of his limbs. He has the same feeling in his chest, wanting it to get worse and worse. 

“Fuck-you’re mine Lixie, you can’t leave me ever.” Min moans into his mouth, hips twitching forward. His hands claw at his thin thighs pulling him even closer. 

“M-Min, feels so good. My heart is racing.” He whispers, eyes rolling back even further. 

Minho pulls back and watches him, he watches Lix tremble and take in deep breaths suddenly he gasps hard and a flash of panic goes across his eyes, they rapidly become bloodshot too. 

“You look perfect, so fucking good, you’re mine forever, now you won’t ever leave.” He fucks him hard, until he feels himself slipping away too. Their bodies collapse together, Felix’ limbs curl around his boyfriend tightly, their lips messily pressed together. 

*

_ Forty Years ago  _

“Him.” Felix whispers, draped across Minho’s shoulder. 

The elder sits at the bar, his eyes moving to see who his boyfriend is asking for. 

“That’s who you pick? Out of everyone?” He wrinkles his nose slightly. 

“Yes! You promised I could.” Lix whines back, he wraps his arms around his neck, “I’ll get him, you won’t have to do anything.” 

Minho hums, eyes resting on the man a few seats away from them. He’s cute, no doubt in that, big round glasses sitting on a little nose. Lips pursed in an adorable pout. 

“Why do you want him?” He asks, chin in his hand. 

“He’s smart, I heard him check in, he’s a law student. And he’s staying for a week. Christmas Eve we can take him.” Felix comes around to sit in his lap, “please baby? It’s almost our ten year anniversary, you promised I could have a present.” 

Min chuckles and holds his face in his hands, he leans in and connects their lips. Felix instantly curls closer, tongue pushing past his lips. 

“Invite him up stairs by the end of the week.” He smirks, their tongues rolling together. 

Felix squeaks softly, “how can we do it? He doesn’t look like he’s into drugs. It won’t be like us.” 

Minho hums, “we’ll figure it out, maybe it can get messy this time.” 

“Messy?” 

“Hmhm.” 

Lix bites his lip, “I wanna do it, if we cut him up, I wanna be the one to do it please.” 

“You’re so hot.” Minho giggles and kisses him again, “I’ll meet you upstairs tonignt okay? Make him fall in love.” 

*

Felix spends the week clinging to Kim Seungmin, pouting at him every time he leaves. The older boy tries to ask him out but Lix always comes up with something preventing him from leaving. 

Tonight is the night, Christmas Eve. 

“Woah you actually live here?” Seungmin whispers as Lix brings him to the top floor, their hands locked next to them. 

“Yeah, isn’t it cool? My parents own the building.” The little blonde lies straight through his teeth. 

“Wow, are they home?” 

“Nope, they’re at a Christmas party.” Felix hugs his arms, “how come you’re not with your family?” 

Seungmin groans softly, “we kind of had a falling out, I got into a big fight with my dad last night. He told me to never come back to their house. Merry Christmas to me right?” 

“That’s not nice. But now you get to stay with me.” Felix squeezes his hand, the golden gate of the elevator opens allowing them up to the penthouse floor. 

“Wow.” Seungmin’s eyes get wide, taking in the fancy features of the apartment. 

“You like it?” Lix bounces inside instantly going to the tray of crystal, different alcohols inside them. 

“It’s insanely nice.” The younger boy sits down on the couch, Felix pours them drinks and then crawls up the sofa, mischief in his eyes. “This is for you.” He murmurs. 

“Thank you.” 

Lix sits back and bites his lip, “would you go back if you could?” 

“No fuck them, I work really hard and get nothing in return for it. It’s their loss.” Seungmin drinks nearly half his glass already. Wincing at the taste. 

“Yeah I wouldn’t go back either.” 

“Go back where?” 

“My normal life.” Lix pours more alcohol in his glass, he also makes himself look as provocative as possible spreading his thighs slightly, hair messy and falling in his eyes. 

Seungmin gives him a once over and swallows, “what life was that?” 

“Before I came here. Before this, my parents hated me, treated me like shit, I only had my boyfriend. He changed everything for me.” Felix drinks his own. 

“You just said your parents owned the hotel?” 

The younger giggles softly, “I lied, I just really wanted you to come up here with me.” He rests a finger on his lips, mouth parting slightly. 

“You didn’t have to lie. Hold on, boyfriend? I thought you were single.” 

“You didn’t ask silly.” Lix smiles and wraps his lips around his digit. Seungmin watches his every move. 

“I, I, you...why did you want me up here Felix?” 

Lix hums and drinks the rest of his glass, he sets it down and crawls across the couch. His arms come to rest on Seungmin’s shoulders, sitting himself in his lap. 

“I want you, to fuck me.” He whispers. 

“Y-you have a boyfriend though.” 

“He can help.” 

Seungmin’s eyes get even wider, “what?” 

Before another word is said his head is pulled back, Minho looms above him. “You like my babydoll?” He cocks his head to the side, looking innocent. 

“Woah! Where the fuc-“ 

“Shhh puppy, we’ll take good care of you. I know how bad you wanna fuck me, I hear you get off to the thought of my ass every night.” Felix purrs. 

Seungmin’s face grows bright red, “h-how?” 

“You’re so loud pup, and I know what room is yours.” 

“This is insane.” 

Minho giggles, “you’re cute. Lixie was right.” 

“You ever had a threesome Seungminnie?” Felix shifts around in his lap, his lips pressing along his neck slowly. 

“No! You, you guys wanna have a threesome?” 

“Hmhm, or you can just fuck Lixie, I’ll watch.” Min smirks and leans down pressing their lips together. Seungmin groans against him, touching his face softly. Felix rocks his hips down, further working him up. 

“It’ll be so much fun. I can suck you off, don’t you wanna see me on your cock pup?” 

Min breaks away from Seungmin’s mouth, leaving the younger gasping softly. “Fuck, yeah let’s do it. I’m gonna need another drink to stop being so nervous though.” 

Minho hums and finds his glass, he locks eyes with Lix while dropping a capsule into the liquid. He covers it in more alcohol and then takes his own. 

Felix giggles and reaches forward, mouth open, Minho presses it into his mouth too and then pours the whisky in too. The younger swallows easily and grabs Seungmin’s glass, “here this will do.” He smiles. 

Seungmin drinks half of it down, “you didn’t give me an answer. Am I just watching, or are you letting me have some fun too?” Minho kisses along his ears, crouching down slightly. 

“Join.” The younger finishes his drink and the three of them end up stumbling back into the bedroom. 

They end up spit roasting Felix, the small blonde crying and screaming by the end. 

Minho pulls Lix into sitting position, Seungmin’s cock buried inside him still. “You want him babyboy?” He whispers, gently stroking his boyfriend. 

“Hmhm, wanna keep him forever.” 

“Mm, make him yours then babydoll.” Min presses a knife into his hand. 

Seungmin looks up at them in a daze, his hips moving slowly up into Felix still. He’s so unbelievably out of it, tears leaking from his eyes from how good he feels. 

“Seungminnie, do you wanna be ours forever pup? I want you so bad, please?” Lix leans down to his ear, tracing the knife along his skin gently. 

“Mm, you can have me.” He mumbles, eyes rolled back. 

With the okay Felix makes a harsh slash and they’re sprayed with blood. The red dripping along their skin, Minho tilts Lix’ face back and locks their lips, tugging him off Seungmin and into his own lap. 

The two of them giggle, “merry Christmas babydoll.” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

*

_ Thirty Years Ago  _

“Minnie…” Felix whines from their bed, laying completely bare in the sheets. He stretches in the fabric, spreading his legs to entice one of his boyfriends. 

“Yes? Oh, naughty boy.” Seungmin giggles and launches himself onto their bed. Tackling Felix down into the pillows, their lips meeting, teeth clashing together making them laugh. 

“Where’s Minho?” Felix pouts, his hands threading into the younger’s soft hair. 

“Up to no good I’m sure. It’s almost Christmas. I’m sure he’s out stalking the new guests.” Seungmin cuddles up on his chest, locking their hands together. 

“Maybe we’ll both get presents this year.” Lix smirks, lower lip between his teeth. 

“What makes this year any different than others?” 

“Minnie! You’ve been with us ten years this Christmas Eve! It’s special.” Felix squishes his cheeks together, leaning up to kiss him again. 

“Oh you mean ten years since you murdered me?” 

Lix clicks his tongue, “don’t say it like that. We love you.” 

Seungmin rolls his eyes and nuzzles into him again, “I love you both too. Doesn’t change the fact you drugged and murdered me.” 

“Do you wanna take it back?” Lix sticks his tongue out at him, “no not at all. You saved me from my parents.” The younger does it back at him. 

“”Okay then shut up.” 

“Why do you think we’ll both get presents?” 

“Mm, well you already know Min let me pick you, maybe he’ll let us both pick people this year.” Felix kisses him again. 

“So, I would be able to…” 

“Yeah, whoever you want pup!” 

Seungmin hums softly, “would I be able to-“

“Babes! You gotta come down now!” Minho’s voice makes them both jump. He comes into their room, looking far too excited, “don’t have sex without me!” He jumps down onto their bed. 

“Wait wait, you gotta come downstairs, right now!” He jumps back up, tugging them both with him. 

“Lixie you have no pants, get dressed!” 

“Where’s the fire honey?” Felix giggles seeing how excited his eldest boyfriend is.

“In the lobby!” He pulls Seungmin to his chest and locks their lips, “pup, it’s almost our anniversary! You get to pick!” He picks him up with ease.

“You’re gonna let me?” 

“Of course, if you wanna at least.” Min holds his face, eyes lit up. 

“Yeah I do.” He smiles and lets Minho hold him close. 

The elder kisses him again, “Lixie meet us down stairs!” 

“Okay!” 

The two of them go back to the elevator, Seungmin standing between Min’s hips. Their lips are still locked, his hands going up into his hair. “Mm, let me fuck you tonight.” The elder murmurs, his hands going down to grab his ass. 

“You don’t have to ask.” Seungmin giggles. “What’s downstairs?” 

“You’ll see.” 

They break apart and Min tugs him out of the small space, the second they step out they’re met with several people in the lobby. 

“It’s so much busier now. Wow, I can’t believe how many people come here, even though the rumors of scary ghosts are starting up.” Seungmin smiles, their hands locked together. 

“Well, there’s so many more people that have, permanent stays now. The more active we are the more customers.” Min smiles, “except for when we really scare people, but that has nothing to do with us.” 

“I don’t like that new guy, he’s creepy and sneaks in our room sometimes.” Seungmin pouts. 

Minho makes a face, “since when?” 

“He did the other night, he tried to touch Lixie.” 

Min’s entire expression changes, something evil taking over his typically beautiful features. “I’ll take care of it. Go sit over there, you’ll see why I was excited in about, fifteen seconds.” He kisses his cheek and then disappears, actually walking through the wall. Which is something they never do. 

Felix comes down the elevator and finds Seungmin, “where’d Min go now?” 

“I told him that new guy tried to touch you and it made him angry.” 

“ _ Oh _ . I know we’re already dead, but that guy is really dead now.” Lix falls in his lap, “what was he all excited about?” 

“Them.” Seungmin makes Felix look over at the pair sitting at the bar. They both are radiating death, something incredibly sad about them. 

They’re clearly several drinks in, leaning against each other whispering quietly. 

“Oh, they’re so sad.” Felix whispers, he tugs Seungmin up, “let’s go talk to them.” 

“What if they don’t wanna though?” 

“Then we leave them alone.” Lix kisses his cheek and then all but skips over to the couple. 

“Hi,” he smiles, taking a seat next to the blue haired boy. The blonde stares, clearly not expecting someone to come up to them. 

“Hi.” 

“My name’s Felix, this is my boyfriend Seungmin, you guys look like you could use some fun.” He smiles wide and leans in a litte. 

“We’re good.” The blue haired boy rolls his eyes. 

Felix pouts and pulls Seungmin over to them, their eyes roll over Minnie instantly. The blonde biting his lower lip. 

“Hi,” he smiles slightly. 

“Hi, why do you seem so sad?” 

“Oh, we’re just drinking. You want something?” The blonde leans forward past his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, Lixie, why don’t you go up to the room?” Seungmin looks back at his boyfriend, eyes suggestive. Felix pretends to pout but gets up arms crossed over his chest. 

“Fine.” He grumbles and falls into a nearby couch. Watching his boyfriend flirt with the pair, he’s good at it, teasing. He seems to be able to work them up just like he made Lix fall in love with him too. 

“Hey babydoll, did you find them?” Minho slips behind him, pulling him into his lap. 

“Hmhm, they like Seungmin not me.” He pouts for real this time. “Where did you go?” 

“I taught that creepy fucker a lesson. Why didn’t you tell me he tried to touch you?” Min narrows his eyes and possessively wraps his arms around the younger. 

“I didn’t want any more drama with the ghosts.” 

“Yeah well I don’t want him near you. Promise you’ll tell me in the feature.” Minho turns his head so their eyes lock. Felix nods and leans in to kiss him, a small giggle coming past his lips. 

“I love you.” Lix murmurs, curling up in his lap more. 

“I love you too.” 

“I’m sad those two only like Minnie.” 

Minho looks over at the bar, his gaze falling on the two younger men fawning over Seungmin now. “They’re suicidal.” He states. 

“What?!” 

“Can’t you tell?” 

Felix looks over again, “I can tell they’re sad but not suicidal.” 

Min hums, “the blonde has something wrong with him. You can see when you look at his soul, there’s something draining it. He’s probably sick. His boyfriend is sad because of it, they can’t live without each other.” 

Lix perches in his lap, trying to see what Minho can. Min has always been gifted with being able to see people’s wants and desires. It’s how he knew Felix wanted to OD on the drugs they took that night. 

“We could help them.” 

“I think Minnie has it covered baby.” Minho makes him stand and they go back to the elevator, falling back into each other. 

They make their way up to their penthouse and spend the night wrapped around each other. Bodies curled together happily, lips barely parting. 

Neither are sure what time it is when they hear the ding of the elevator opening. Felix perks up, instantly crawling to the end of the bed still completely bare ass. 

“Woah you live up here?” They hear one of the other guys ask. 

“Hmhm,” Seungmin giggles, he sounds drunk. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” The other asks. 

Felix sits up, their blankets pooling around his waist, Minho pressing soft kisses to his shoulders. The two of them listen to what Seungmin is up to on the other side of the wall. 

“Oh with our other one probably.” Seungmin says, they both can hear the smile in his voice. 

_ “Oh?”  _

“Let’s get dressed baby.” Minho whispers and makes Felix get up. The two of them slip back into some clothes and watch from the doorway. Their younger boyfriend sitting on the couch with the two living and breathing individuals. 

“Oh, there they are.” 

All heads whip around to them and they both smile and wave. 

“Hi,” Min‘s eyes light up, seeing the way the two crave death almost as much as he did. 

“Hi.” The blonde stares back at him and Felix, seeming truly shocked to see them both standing there. 

“You two seen upset, what’s wrong?” He asks, cocking his head to the side. Knowing full well that his words going to impact them, on the outside they seem completely fine. 

But inside both of them are dark, there’s sadness but there’s also anger. Both emotions swirling inside them, mixed with intense confusion. 

Everything about them fits into their little family, not only their want for death. But also their intense desire for each other, how they’d do anything to be together. 

They remind Minho of him and Felix when they were still living. 

The desire for death is something that’s seen as taboo, giving into the darkness that lives inside of the human soul. Everyone has it at some point or another. It’s just a matter of if you’re willing to truly give in. 

When you surrender to the darkness you become your true self. Minho spent years hiding, pretending, putting a mask on himself everyday. It wasn’t until he met Felix that he finally found someone who he could really be himself with. Who he could tell all his secrets to without worry. 

Lix despite his cute and cheerful exterior has just as much darkness inside him. He was drawn to Minho because of his pain, the hurt he faced every day while he was alive. Felix is someone who hid his want for death well, to those who didn’t know would never guess such a sunshine boy would crave suicide. 

Min knew, he knew after only a few weeks of them dating. They both knew what the other wanted. 

Seungmin too, he might not have outright said he wanted to die but his soul told them. The soul never lies, it gives people away. 

“We’re not upset.” The blue haired man states, looking away instantly. 

“Yes you are. Your eyes are sad, like the light in them is dying.” Minho hugs Felix from behind, nuzzling his face into his neck, “it’s okay if it is, if this is the place you want to die it’s a good one to pick.” 

“ _ What?”  _ The blonde hisses. 

“Hyunjin, your soul is so sad, what’s wrong with Jeongin?” Seungmin suddenly asks, scooting between the two of them. 

“Wh-What? How do you know…?” Hyunjin looks at the three confused. 

“Can we tell them Min?” Felix looks up at Minho, practically vibrating against the elder. His eyes twinkling, hands starting to fade slightly he’s so excited. 

“Mm. We could help you two.” Min states, arms still around his small blonde, “we did it, we helped Seungmin too.” 

“Help us?” Jeongin, the blue haired man whispers. 

“You two came here to die tonight didn’t you?” Seungmin cocks his head to the side, “that’s why you were both drinking so much, and why you agreed to come up here with me. I’m your last hoorah right?” 

The young couple stare, their faces confused but also slowly starting to soften. Seeming to understand what they’re offering. 

“How do you know what we came here to do?” Hyunjin asks quietly. 

“Cause we’re dead.” Minho smiles simply, “we can see your souls. We did it. I killed Felix, we both killed Seungmin, we can help you two now too.” 

“You’ll be together forever too, that’s your goal. That’s why you two want to die together? So you can be together in the afterlife.” Seungmin adds, he leans against them, starting to vibrate in the same way Felix is now. 

“You’re not dead, this is crazy.” Jeongin shakes his head, he rubs his eyes and reaches out for Hyunjin. 

“No?” Seungmin asks. 

With a blink of an eye the three ghosts drop their human forms. Before the two living bodies now stand a boy with a slashed throat and stab wounds all over along with two sickly pale, eyes rolled back and decomposed figures. 

The couple shriek, jumping back into each other with fear but also curiosity in their eyes. 

Seungmin reaches forward and takes Hyunjin’s hand, he makes his fingers glide across the gash across his throat. The death blow Felix gave him so many years ago. 

“It doesn’t hurt, you just let go. Min and Lixie died together, for the same reasons the two of you want to. They didn’t want to leave each other ever.” He explains. 

“This looks like it hurt.” Hyunjin whispers, fingers still resting on the deep slash. 

“In the moment, but they love me, I love them. I’m happy now, we all are.” Seungmin moves closer, “he wouldn’t hurt, you’d be together. There’s no sickness when you’re a ghost, no one can take us away from each other either.” 

The couple swallow, holding hands tightly, “how do we know it would work?” Jeongin asks timidly. 

“The hotel, it’s a portal between the living and dead. We stay here, we can’t leave.” Minho explains, “Lixie and I have been here for fifty years now, and Seungmin has been for thirty. We’ve been a family this whole time.” 

“H-how would you do it?” Hyunjin looks up at all of them now, his other hand falling from Seungmin’s neck. 

“How were you two?” Felix bounces onto the side of the couch eagerly. 

“W-we, we have guns.” He opens a small bag and reveals the silver handles. 

The three ghosts all hum, “that’s one way, we could help, in case you guys get scared.” Minho smiles and finally makes his way over to the couch, he sits down and slides a hand into Hyunjin’s hair titling his face up. 

“You love him more than anything right?” He asks their eyes locked. 

Hyunjin nods, trembling under his touch, “mm, and you never want to leave him?” Min turns to Jeongin, Seungmin’s fingers slipping up into his hair. The three ghosts press in closer. 

“Never, the doctors said I’m dying that I only have a few months left. I-I don’t wanna leave him, I c-can’t.” 

Minho nods and picks the guns up, placing each in their hands. They both are shaking, looking at each other with fear but also intense love. He makes Seungmin curl his fingers around the handle of Jeongin’s with him. 

His own holding Hyunjin’s hand. They guide the weapons to the underside of their chins, looking between them for their reactions. 

“You have to want it, you have to make the first moves.” Minho whispers and presses soft kisses to both their cheeks, “you both are going to be our family now. We’ll never leave each other.” 

Felix pets Hyunjin’s blonde hair, moving it off his face, “don’t be scared, we’ll even count for you.” 

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three…”

*

_ Present day  _

“Babe, babe! Tonight! It’s tonight!” Felix bounces up and down, grabbing hold of his oldest boyfriend. 

Minho smiles and takes his face in his hands, “I know it is baby.” 

“Is it it our turn now? We’ve waited so long.” Hyunjin whines from the couch, his head hanging over the armrest. “It’s only fair baby.” He adds with a pout. 

“I didn’t even say anything yet.” Minho laughs and pounces on him, arms wrapping tightly around the lanky blonde. “And if you listened you’d know Innie is already down with Seungmin scouting the lobby.” 

Hyunjin’s face lights up, but it quickly fades, “as if we’re even gonna get anyone good. Ever since those twins got killed here they've scared away all the fun guests. We’ll be lucky if anyone even comes tonight.” 

“They always come on Christmas Eve Jinnie! The pull of the Cortez makes them. The lost souls like us always find their way here no matter what.” Felix jumps up and down happily, he crawls onto the couch with his two boyfriends, wiggling down between them. 

“Maybe we can find three so you can pick too Minnie.” Lix smiles wide. 

“I don’t need to pick anyone, my perfect boy is here with me already.” Minho smiles and kisses him sweetly. Felix giggles and wraps around him completely, hands going up into his hair. 

“Can we go down and look too? I wanna.” Hyunjin gets out from under them, pouting obviously at the lack of attention he’s getting. 

“Yeah we can.” Min pulls away from the small blonde and they both stand up. Lix again practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of getting more family members and getting to kill again. 

“Are you scared to kill someone Jinnie?” Felix asks, hanging from both of them now as they go into the elevator. 

“I killed Jeongin, it wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“We all did that.” Min smirks, leaning back against the railing. As the doors open he locates Seungmin and Jeongin giggling with each at the bar, not scouting as they should be. Or it seems like they aren’t. 

“Come sit.” Minho wraps his arm around Felix, letting Hyunjinf wander over to Seungmin and Innie. 

They sit down on the couch, Min leaning back arms along the back. Lix sits in his lap happily, perched perfectly on one thigh. 

“I think you should pick too, even if I’m perfect.” Felix murmurs, reaching out for his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Mm, maybe, I like when you guys do though.” 

“Innie and Hyunjin will pick people too, but you should get a chance. You haven’t in so long.” 

Minho looks up at the blonde, his fingers ghosting across his cheek, “cause I don’t love anyone else like I love you to make them mine forever like you are.” 

“Babe I’ll cry.” Felix whines and moves to hug him tightly, hiding his face in his neck. 

“It’s true, I love the others so much. But I didn’t pick them.” 

“Yeah but you always kill them, or I guess give the death blow.” 

Minho shrugs, “I mean we are serial killers, just in the after life.” 

Felix laughs, “how? We don’t...oh maybe we do. We were our own first victims though.” 

The elder nods, the hotel doors flying open suddenly making everyone in the lobby and lounge jump. The ironic part is eighty five percent of the guests out at the moment are ghosts. 

“Mm, they are loud.” Min murmurs, his eyes locking onto the three that just so crudely walked into the hotel. 

Rowdy boys. 

Their rowdiness hides something though, he can see it the second they get close. Drugs, their souls all contaminated and plagued. 

The smaller of the three fills his vision, sending him a wink which makes him grimace and pull Felix closer to him. “He wants me to kill him.” He mutters. 

Lix laughs softly, he falls off his thigh and slings his legs over his lap instead. “He thinks you’re cute.” 

Minho looks at the rest of the group, eyes traveling along one in particular. His heart hurts, his soul damaged, darkness creeping around the man in a way Min hasn’t seen in a very long time. 

“You’re right pixie baby, I am picking tonight.” 

*

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOOF did you make it to the end? I don't expect many to make it here all things considered. But hey if you did you're probably just as fucked up as me, so yay for us LMAO
> 
> Thoughts??? 
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles 
> 
> oh there's gonna be a part two btw 
> 
> anyway,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
